Glee : The Next Generation
by WeGotTheBeat21
Summary: Here is a fanfic about Beth when she is older, hope ya like it! Rated T for Violence, Swearing and Lots of Awesome Teens
1. Character Guide

**Hey guys, **

**here is who I want my charcters to be played by in this story.**

**Beth Corrocan - Selena Gomez **

**Skyler Mitchell - Matthew Knight**

**Megan Shawritz - Zendaya**

**Drake Gouldy - Jaden Smith**

**Catlin Bell - Bella Thorne**

**Klaus Jameson - Atticus Mitchell**

**Samantha 'Sam' Gouldie - Vanessa Morgan **

**George Paxton - (Up to you guys)**

**Garrett Simpson - Logan Lerman**

**Becca Kyle - Shailene Woodley**

**Lily-Anne Amber - Victoria Justice**

**Tiffany Skye - Shay Mitchell **

**Jude Page - Taylor Momsen**

**Paige Swan - Emma Watson**

**- MBAVlover11**


	2. Chapter 1 : Pilot

**Hello ! **

**So today i'm just doing a little story (but not a one-shot !) of Beth's life when she is 15. **

**Chapters will be like episodes.**

**Glee does NOT belong to me !**

**Sam is like Brittany, Beth is like Quinn, Olivia is like Rachel, Jude is like Tina (but not asian) and Megan is like Mercedes and Paige is like Sugar**

**Skyler is similar to Finn, Klaus is like Blaine (but not gay), Drake is like Mike (but he is black), Garrett is like Puck.**

**The other characters not based on old characters**

**No-one is related to a old character except from Beth **

**Chapter 1 - My First Day**

**Skyler's POV**

Hello, my name is Skyler and I am new here at William Mckinley Middle School. I was first took to my class by a teacher called 'Mrs Bellfoni '. She said to wait outside the class while she checked inside.

**No-one's POV**

eyed the class room up and down. ''Beth Corrocan! Can you follow me please!'' Mrs Bellfoni said putting her hands on her hips. ''Miss, I swear I didn't steal anything this week!'' A tall girl with dark hair said. ''Its not about that, we have a new student and I want you to show him around,'' Mrs Bellfoni replied as Beth followed her. Beth rolled her eyes as Miss Bellfoni directed her to the boy. ''Hello, i'm Skyler.'' Skyler said as he put out his hand. ''I don't care and by the way no I am not a Goth I am just a total badass got it?'' Beth said as she walked away. ''Follow me kid.'' Beth continued. Something about this girl was magical. He could feel the connection. Even she was feeling it. She showed him all around the school and at lunchtime she showed him all the groups. ''By the way my name is Beth, if any of the kids here give you a slushie facial then tell me and i'll kick their asses.'' Beth said as her best friend Sam joined her. ''Thanks I guess,'' Skyler said and he walked away. ''Hey B,'' Sam said in a cheery voice. ''Hey S.'' Beth said blandly as she went to get her lunch. ''So.. whats up?'' Sam said again with still a cheery voice. ''My mom is going to be working at the school.'' Beth said when she was up at the lunch counter. ''Who, Shelby? Why are you upset about that?'' Sam continued now getting a little bit confused. ''She is going to be teaching drama and she is making a glee club - its gonna so ruin my rep.'' Beth said pushing her rival Becca's head into her lunch. ''Hey! Beth what the hell,'' Becca said. ''Bitch, please stop, I think your face looks nice that way.'' Becca stuck up the finger and walked away quickly to avoid embarrasment. As if by magic Shelby Corrocan walked in the lunch room and came up to beth. ''Guess what! I'm going to be making a glee club do you want to join?'' Shelby said offering Beth and Sam a chance to be in the club. ''No thanks mom, me and Sam have a classes after school the days the glee club is on.'' Beth said as she quickly pulled Sam away.

**At the Glee Club Audtions 1#**

''Salutations, my name is Olivia and I will be performing the classic 'Don't Rain on my Parade' by Barbra Streisand for my audition.

(**Bold = Olivia)**

**Don't tell me not to live**

**Just sit and putter**

**Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter**

**Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade**

**Don't tell me not to fly**

**I've simply got to**

**If someone takes a spill**

**It's me and not you**

**Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade**

**I'll march my band out**

**I'll beat my drum**

**And if I'm fanned out**

**Your turn at bat, sir**

**At least I didn't fake it**

**Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it**

**But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection**

**A freckle on the nose of life's complexion**

**A cinder on the shiny apple of his eye**

**I gotta fly once**

**I gotta try once**

**I'll march my band out**

**I'll beat my drum**

**And if I'm fanned out**

**Your turn at bat, sir**

**At least I didn't fake it**

**Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it**

**Get ready for me, love, 'cause I'm a comer**

**I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer**

**Nobody, no, nobody**

**Is gonna rain on my parade!**

''I love that song so well done, you are in!'' Shelby said as Olivia clapped her hands rapidly. God that Olivia chick reminded Shelby of Rachel a lot.

''Hello my name is George and I will be singing 'What makes you beautiful' by One Direction.''

**(Bold **= George)

**You're insecure**

**Don't know what for**

**You're turning heads when you walk through the door**

**Don't need make up**

**To cover up**

**Being the way that you are is enough**

**Everyone else in the room can see it**

**Everyone else but you**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else **

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell**

**You don't know**

**Oh Oh**

**You don't know you're beautiful**

''Yes you are in !'' Shelby said excitedly.

''Um... Hi i'm Jude and I will be singing 'Set Fire To The Rain by Adele.'' A small Goth girl said as she started to sing.

**(Bold** = Jude)

**I let it fall, my heart,**

**And as it fell you rose to claim it**

**It was dark and I was over**

**Until you kissed my lips and you saved me**

**My hands, they're strong**

**But my knees were far too weak,**

**To stand in your arms**

**Without falling to your feet**

**But there's a side to you**

**That I never knew, never knew.**

**All the things you'd say**

**They were never true, never true,**

**And the games you play**

**You would always win, always win.**

**But I set fire to the rain,**

**Watched it pour as I touched your face,**

**Well, it burned while I cried**

**'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!**

**Sometimes I wake up by the door,**

**That heart you caught must be waiting for you**

**Even now when we're already over**

**I can't help myself from looking for you.**

**I set fire to the rain,**

**Watched it pour as I touched your face,**

**Well, it burned while I cried**

**'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name**

**Oh noooo**

**Let it burn, oh**

**Let it burn**

**Let it burn**

At some point during the song Shelby had started crying at how beautiful song and the voice that had been singing was. ''Jude... that was beautiful well done your in !''

''Hi, I am Catlin and I will be singing the first verse of 'Brown Eyed Girl' by Van Morrison.''

(**Bold **= Catlin)

**Hey where did we go, **

**Days when the rains came **

**Down in the hollow, **

**Playin' a new game, **

**Laughing and a running hey, hey **

**Skipping and a jumping **

**In the misty morning fog with **

**Our hearts a thumpin' and you **

**My brown eyed girl, **

**You my brown eyed girl. **

**Whatever happened **

**To Tuesday and so slow **

**Going down the old mine **

**With a transistor radio **

**Standing in the sunlight laughing, **

**Hiding behind a rainbow's wall, **

**Slipping and sliding **

**All along the water fall, with you **

**My brown eyed girl, **

**You my brown eyed girl. **

**Do you remember when we used to sing, **

**Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da **

''Aww well done Caitlin! You are in!'' Shelby said slightly clapping.

''Hey, i'm Skyler and my mom said I had to do more extra circular activites so I will be audtioning with 'Just The Way You Are' by Bruno Mars''

(**Bold **= Skyler)

**Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining**

**Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying **

**She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day**

**Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me**

**And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see**

**But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say**

**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change**

**Cause you're amazing, just the way you are**

**And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while**

**Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are**

''Thank you Skyler for audtioning! That was a lovely song! You are in'' Shelby said. He was a very talented young man.

**At Glee Club**

''Okay guys i'm so glad to have you all here!'' Shelby said. ''Miss Corrocan, isn't Beth your daughter?'' Jude said putting a purple bow on her own head. ''Yes Jude, why?'' Shelby or 'Miss Corrocan' to the kids answered. ''Don't you want her to be in the club?'' Olivia said while making sure her piano notes from her piano lessons were in her bag. ''Yes, but she has something going on after school on Thursdays.'' Shelby answered. ''You sure? Last time I checked all she did was make-out under the bleachers with that kid Garrett on Thursdays.'' George replied, he was a really big gossip diva along with Catlin. ''What!'' Shelby said looking at George. ''Its true! I accidently seen them make-out once!'' George then said rolling his eyes. ''Dude, we are gonna get so much hate off of Garrett and Beth! Watch out for a slushie facial tomorrow,'' Caitlin said warning the poor boy. ''Whats that? Beth mentioned it earlyer but she never proper told me what it was'' Skyler said, the rest of the club members forgot he was new. ''Oh well its basicly a slushie but its when someone shoves it in your face and if we are in glee club then we'll defo be getting them more frequently'' Jude said now with the bow finally in her hair. ''Oh...ok, but Beth said that if someone game me a slushie facial she would kick their asses.'' Skyler said trying to remember what Beth said on his first day. ''Beth said what? She must have taken a liking to you'' George said. After that they had their lesson they all left the classroom and Shelby made a mental note to ask Beth about all the stuff the kids said today in class.

**Friday**

Skyler was walking casually in the hallway when someone covered his eyes. ''Guess who!'' The mystery voice said. ''Umm I don't know, I give up'' Skyler said in responce. ''Its Beth silly!'' Beth revealed, giggling. It was weird for her, she never giggled! ''Anyway... I joined glee club,'' He said casually. ''You what!'' Beth said loud enough the someone told her to shut up but she just stuck the finger at them. ''I..I..I joined glee club.'' Skyler repeated. ''Why did ya do that!'' Beth said remebering to shove a loser into a locker. ''Because my mom said I had to do extra circular activites in school, and by the way George dished to us and your mom that you make-out with a guy named Garrett.'' Skyler said. ''That kid did what!'' Beth said stopping suddenly. ''He said that on thursdays you make-out wi-'' Skyler said before he was cut off by Beth. ''I know what he said you just told me'' Beth said. ''Ok so who is Garrett? Your boyfriend?'' Skyler said but in someway he was dissapointed if she said yes but he didn't know why. ''Yeah, I guess you could call him that...'' Beth said trailing off. ''Anywhat, I have to go see ya later!'' Beth exclaimed running away. Just as he was walking a guy wrapped his arm around him and said ''Hey i'm Garrett, I see you were talking to my girl and if you keep on talkin' to her you'll get a punch but for fair warning i'll give ya this!'' 'Garrett' said and guess what? He gave him a red slushie facial. This was gonna be a long day...

**In School Glee Meeting**

''I got slushied by Beth's boyfriend Garrett, he is such a ass'' Skyler said making sure no more red slushie was on his face. ''How come your besties with the kleptomanic? Come-on spill!'' George said as he wondered about Skyler and Beth's non-existent relationship. ''We are sorta friends and I kinda like her a little bit in a more than friends way but i'd think she look pretty without all the make-up and the clothes.''Skyler said, wishing to change subject very soon. Just then Miss Corrocan came in and sat down. ''So whats up'' Caitlin properly asked the question on everyone's minds ''Well we need other members to participate in glee club'' said Olivia getting out her notepad to take notes and log her and other peoples ideas. ''No shit sherlock,'' Jude said sarcasticly. ''Jude! I will not have that swearing in glee club! Please say sorry to poor Olivia!'' said Shelby still shocked that she heard a 12 year old swear. ''Sorry Olivia, for not caring if you don't get a chance on broadway because you have a family that loves you and all the people you meet favour you.'' Jude said, angrily collecting her bag and books and storming out of there. Everyone was in shock. But they had not seen that Beth was spying on them, she heard Skyler had gotten slushied and wanted to talk to him about it. She met Jude just as she stormed out. ''What you did there was pretty heroic and all'' Beth said admitting that Jude was actually really brave for doing that. Jude just shot her a puzzled upset look. ''Ya know, standing up to my mom and the broadway freak.'' Beth continued explaining why she said that last thing. ''Why are you helping Skyler so much ?'' Jude said while crossing her arms. ''I dunno, I mean he is a nice kid and all'' Beth answered, staring at the ground. ''And what? Wait! You like him don't you!'' Jude said putting the puzzle pieces together. ''Maybe just a little bit'' Beth said now slightly blushing. ''Don't worry you secrets safe with me, now I need you to do a favour...'' Jude replied - Now she was gonna be teachers favourite not Olivia.

**At the Cafeteria **

''We are joining glee club'' Beth said to Sam her BFF since the age of 7. ''The same glee club you went from all measures to avoid?'' Sam replied grabbing her water and heading for a seat beside Beth. ''Um no the one that just got formed on Mars!'' Beth said, being really sarcastic. ''Really!'' Sam said, her eyes lighting up like a puppy. ''No, I was being sarcastic about the one on Mars'' Beth explained to her. Just then Garrett and some of his friends had joined them. ''Hey Beth,'' Garrett said casually. ''Um..hey Garrett!'' Beth replied, giving him a quick hug. ''So who was that kid you were hanging out with? Tyler or something'' Garrett said flexing his muscles. ''Actually it was Skyler and he is new here'' Beth corrected him. ''Anyway I saved you the bother and told him to never talk to you again unless he wanted a punch and then I slushied him.'' Garrett said like it was no big deal. ''You did what!'' Beth said and then she slapped him hard. ''We are through!'' She said again as she exited the Cafeteria with Sam.

**In The Hallway**

Rumor has it that a certain 'it' couple broke-up this 'it' couple was Beth and Garrett. When Skyler heard the rumor he was sorta happy that they were through but sad on Beth's behalf. He had to woo her, not to make her his girl but just to make her feel happy again.

**At Glee Club : Monday Meeting**

''Beth wants to join glee club'' Jude said, starting the conversation. ''I think we should perform a song for her and she could sing along with us.'' Skyler said, puting his plan in action. ''Brilliant, her favorite song is Yeah 3x by Chris Brown, I think you guys might know it'' Shelby said, unaware of Jude and Skyler's plans. ''Ok well lets get this number started !'' George said as Caitlin clapped.

**Tuesday**

It was a normal day for Beth untill she had found a mysterious note in her locker. It said :

**To Beth C and Sam R**

**Meet us in the auditiorium at 3.30 sharp**

**Be there or be square,**

**From SM**

She was confused at who sent this letter. But just then Sam was passing her and she had to tell her. ''Hey Sam!'' Beth shouted to get her attention. ''Whats up B?'' Sam said back, turning to face her locker. ''I got this note in my locker and it said to Beth C and Sam G, so it must mean the both of us'' Beth explained. ''Oh ok, well i'll tell my mom I have to stay after school for a club'' Sam said starting to walk with Beth. ''You can stay at my house, we can have a girly mad sleepover,'' Beth said and Sam's eyes just automaticly lit up. ''Really?'' Sam said. ''Yeah, but i'll just have to check with my mom'' Beth said and they walked away arm in arm.

**3.30 PM ~ Auditiorium **

Beth and Sam sat on the front row seats. Just then Skyler begged, ''Beth, this songs for you so please sing aswell'' ''I would love too Skyler'' Beth said. ''Can I sing aswell?'' Sam asked inoccently ruining Skyler and Beth's moment. ''Ok, I guess so'' Caitlin said.

(**Bold **= Beth, Underline = Skyler,** Bold and Underline** = both, _Italics = _everyone)

**Move your body out on the floor**

**Put your troubles aside, start livin'**

**Anybody can let go**

Throw away all your problems, 'cause right now it's party time

Girl don't feel outta place

**'Cause I, I'm in love with this feelin' now, now ah**

**Hope that this will last a while, **we should make it last a while

**You like to drink**? _Yeah_

**So do we, ** _Yeah _

**Get more bottles, ** _Yeah _

**bring 'em to me**, _Yeah_

Hold your glasses up, people everywhere

**Now everybody put your hands in the air**

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, girl I wanna, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I wanna see you tonight, oh, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, girl I gotta, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I wanna see you tonight_

Oh, oh, yeah, oh

Let me see your hands

Oh, oh, dance, oh

Tonight is the night

Up in the moment, can't believe you're so beautiful

Feels like I'm in a dream

Baby we're going somewhere you've never been before

So take my hand and come with me

Girl, don't feel outta place

**'Cause I, I'm in love with this feelin' now, now ah**

**Hope that this will last a while, we should make it last a while**

**You like to drink**? _Yeah_

**So do we, ** _Yeah _

**Get more bottles, ** _Yeah _

**bring 'em to me**, _Yeah_

Hold your glasses up, people everywhere

**Now everybody put your hands in the air**

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, girl I wanna, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I wanna see you tonight, oh, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, girl I gotta, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I wanna see you tonight_

Oh, oh, yeah, oh

Let me see your hands

Oh, oh, dance, oh

**Tonight is the night**

All the pretty young things at the party, let me see your hands up

And if they mad and they don't wanna party, tell them shut the fuck up

So DJ turn it loud, then watch me turn it up

Don't worry about it, we here to party so jump, jump, jump, jump

Girl I wanna, I wanna see ya tonight

Yeah, girl I gotta I gotta I gotta

I gotta see ya tonight

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Tonight is the night_

''That was... nice'' Beth said turning to face Skyler. ''Nice? That was amazing!'' Caitlin said in a sing song voice. It was clear to Skyler now, Beth was a angel sent down from heaven. He imagined her without all the Black clothes and dark make-up and she would be beautiful. ''So mom, can I have a sleep-over with Jude and Sam?'' Beth asked. ''You are inviting me?'' Jude asked, unsure why a popular girl picked a loser like her to go. ''Because Jude you are a amazing and talented kid but you never really express it,'' Beth explained. ''And plus you know one of my secrets'' Beth said, her and Jude started laughing but everyone else was just confuzed. This was gonna be one hell of a school year...

**Songs Sang - Don't Rain On My Parade **

**Brown Eyed Girl**

**What Makes You Beautiful**

**Set Fire To The Rain **

**Just The Way You Are**

**Yeah 3x**

Anyhow thanks for reading the next chaper will be up soon but fo now TTYLOXO lol ^-^


	3. Chapter 2 : Hate On Me

**Hello ! **

**So today i'm just doing a little story (but not a one-shot !) of Beth's life when she is 12. **

**Chapters will be like episodes.**

**Glee does NOT belong to me !**

**Sam is like Santana and Brittany, Beth is like Puck and Quinn, Olivia is like Rachel, Jude is like Tina (but not asian) and Megan is like Mercedes **

**Skyler is similar to Finn, George is like Kurt (But not yet gay), Klaus is like Blaine (but not gay at all and he is from England), Drake is like Mike (but he is black), Garrett is like Puck.**

**The other characters not based on old characters**

**No-one is related to a old character except from Beth **

**Last Time on Glee : The Next Generation**

A boy called Skyler moved to Lima, Ohio

He met Beth, he began to develop a crush on her

He joined glee along with Jude, George, Caitlin and Olivia

Skyler got slushied

Beth broke up with a douche called Garrett

Beth and her best friend Sam joined glee

And thats what you missed on...**GLEE !**

**At Glee Club**

''Ok guys we need to get more members in time for sectionals'' Shelby said, putting down her clipboard and facing the class. ''I would love to join'' a voice said and as Shelby turned around it was realised as Garrett. ''Me too'' Becca said coming into the class room with him, holding hands. ''What the hell Garrett! we have only broken up for 2 days and you suddenly become a item'' Beth said, people could tell she was really pissed off. ''I would love if you guys joined!'' Shelby said delighted that someone has decided to finally join. ''Um, Miss, some of our friends want to join too.'' Becca said gesturing for some girls and boys to come in to the club. ''Fine, but you have to audition'' Skyler said folding his arms. ''True dat,'' Beth said slightly grinning at him.

**At The Auditions **

''So hey, I am Garrett and I will be singing Cooler Than Me by Mike Posner. Oh and Baby this one is for you.'' Garrett said signaling to Beth.

(**Bold **= Garrett, Underline = Beth, **Bold and Underline **= both)

**If I could write you a song,**

**and make you fall in love,**

**I would already have you up under my arm.**

**I used to pull all my tricks,**

**I hope that you like this.**

**but you probably won't,**

**you think you're cooler than me**

**you got designer shades,**

**just to hide your face and **

**you wear them around like **

**you're cooler than me.**

**and you never say hey,**

**or remember my name.**

**its probably cuz, **

**you think you're cooler than me.**

(Beth suddenly got up and started singing too)

you got your hot crowd,

shoes on your feet,

and you wear them around,

like they ain't shit.

but you don't know,

the way that you look,

when your steps 

make 

that 

much 

noise.

**see I got you,**

**all figured out,**

**you need everyone's eyes just to feel seen.**

**girl, your so vain, **

**you probably think that this song is about you.**

**don't you? don't you?**

(It was now starting to turn into a competition and it was sorta impossible to see who would win)

**if I could write you a song,**

**and make you fall in love,**

**I would already have you up under my arm.**

**I used to pull all my tricks,**

**I hope that you like this.**

**but you probably won't,**

**you think you're cooler than me.**

**you got designer shades,**

**just to hide your face and **

**you wear them around like, **

**you're cooler than me.**

and you never say hey,

or remember my name.

it's probably cuz, 

you think you're cooler than me.

**you got your hot crowd,**

**switching your walk,**

**and you don't even look when you pass by.**

**but you don't know,**

**the way that you look.**

**when your steps make**

**that**

**much**

**noise.**

'Cause it sure seems

**('Cause it sure seems)**

You got no doubt

**(That you got no doubt)**

But we all see

**(We all see)**

You got your head in the clouds

**(Clouds)**

**if I could write you a song,**

**and make you fall in love,**

**I would already have you up under my arm.**

**I used to pull all my tricks,**

**I hope that you like this.**

**but you probably won't,**

**you think you're cooler than me.**

**you got designer shades,**

**just to hide your face and **

**you wear them around like, **

**you're cooler than me.**

**and you never say hey,**

**or remember my name.**

**its probably cuz, **

**you think you're cooler than me.**

''That was amazing and your in, but Beth next time remember not to butt in on someone else's performance'' Shelby said as Beth shot evil eyes at Garrett. ''Next!'' Shelby said as another boy came on stage. ''Hi, my name is Drake and I will be singing 'Club can't handle me' by Flo-Rida'' Drake said and shot a friendly smile at someone in the audience.

(**Bold** = Drake, Underline = Megan, **Bold and Underline **= Both)

**You know I know how**

**To make em stop and stare as I zone out**

**The club can't even handle me right now**

**Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out**

**The club can't even handle me right now (**yeah**)**

**The club can't even handle me right now (****yeah****)**

**Hey**

**I own the night and I don't need no help**

**Gotta be the feeling that Scarface felt**

**Stuntin go wild can't handle this plan**

**Life of the club arrogant like yeah!**

**Top like money so the girls just melt**

**Want to many all know me like Twelve**

**Look like cash and they all just stare**

**Bottles, Models, standing on chairs**

**Fall out cause that's the business**

**All out it's so ridiculous**

**Zone out so much attention**

**Scream out I'm in the building (hey!)**

**They watchin I notice**

**I'm rocking I'm rolling**

**I'm holding, I know it**

**You know it**

(Suddenly a beautiful girls voice started singing)

You know I know how

To make em stop and stare as I zone out

The club can't even handle me right now

Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out

The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)

The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)

**Hey**

**Still feeling myself I'm like outta control**

**Can't stop now more shots let's go**

**Ten more rounds can I get a K.O.**

**Paparazzi trying to make me pose**

**Came to party till I came no more**

**Celebrate cause that's all I know**

**Tip the groupies taking off their clothes**

**Grand finale' like superbowl**

**Go hard I run the show**

**That's right while I got money to blow**

**More light more ice when I walk in the door**

**No hype I do it big all over the globe**

**Yeah!**

**I said it**

**Go tell it**

**Confetti**

**Who ready?**

**I'm ready!**

**You ready!**

**Let's get it!**

You know I know how

To make em stop and stare as I zone out

The club can't even handle me right now

Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out

The club can't even handle me right now

**(****Put your hands up!)**

**(Put your hands up!)**

**(Put your hands up!)**

The club can't even handle me right now** (yeah)**

**(Put your hands up!)**

**(Put your hands up!)**

Shelby then cut off the music. ''Ok why the hell do people make their auditions into duets!'' Jude said. ''Exactly, I mean come on! It isn't that hard to sing by yourself.'' George said agreeing with Jude for once. ''Friends, please quiet down, I think Miss Corrocan wants to say something'' Oliva said, calming everyone down. ''You are in but who was the girl singing ?'' Shelby asked now slightly getting annoyed. ''I was, but I am so sorry Miss C, it will never happen again'' the girl said. ''Oh I am not giving you into trouble, hey! your in my drama class! Your name is Megan, isn't it? You are a brilliant performer, would you like to audition ?'' Shelby said offering a place for 'Megan' in glee club. ''Um ok, should I audition now ?'' Megan questioned twirling her hair around her finger. ''That should be fine, we have a time gap between the next performer so I could fit you in here.'' Shelby replied, noting it down on her work diary.

''I'll keep it short so I will sing - Exceptional by China Anne McClain!'' Megan said excitedly.

(**Bold **= Megan)

**Ooh,**

**Ooh ooh,**

**Doh, ooh,**

**Whoo!**

**Everybody's got their thing**

**Something different we all bring**

**Don't you let it clip your wings**

**You got it, you got it**

**We're on fire and we blaze**

**In extraordinary ways**

**365 days**

**We got it, we got it**

**You dream it**

**You can be it**

**If you believe it, you can feel it**

**Yeah, I am**

**You are**

**We are**

**Exceptional**

**Yeah, exceptional**

**Yeah, I am**

**You are**

**We are**

**Exceptional**

**Yeah, exceptional**

**Ooh,**

**Ooh ooh,**

**Doh, ooh,**

**Whoo!**

Everyone clapped and Megan was impressed with her voice. ''Ok next is Becca'' Miss Corrocan said waiting for her to come on stage.

''Ok, Hey everyone, I am Becca-'' Becca started but then Beth cut her off with - ''We know !'' sarcasticly. ''Um, anywhat, I will be singing White Rabbit by Jefferson airplane.'' She continued. Skyler suddenly rose up out of boredness- this was his favourite song!

(**Bold** = Becca)

**One pill makes you larger**

**And one pill makes you small**

**And the ones that mother gives you**

**Don't do anything at all**

**Go ask Alice, when she's ten feet tall**

**And if you go chasing rabbits**

**And you know you're going to fall**

**Tell 'em a hookah smoking caterpillar**

**Has given you the call**

**To call Alice, when she was just small**

**When the men on the chessboard get up**

**And tell you where to go**

**And you've just had some kind of mushroom**

**And your mind is moving low**

**Go ask Alice, I think she'll know**

**When logic and proportion have fallen sloppy dead**

**And the white knight is talking backwards**

**And the red queen's off with her head**

**Remember what the dormouse said**

**Feed your head, feed your head**

Skyler started clapping but then noticed Beth staring at him. ''Why are you clapping ?'' Beth asked him. ''She was really good at that song'' Skyler answered. ''Maybe, but I will not admit defeat'' Beth replied. She had forgotten Skyler was new and that her didn't know about the infamous war between her and Becca. ''I'll explain later'' Beth then said again.

''Ok guys the rest of the audtions will be tomorrow, so don't be late and glee is after lunch,'' Shelby said as the lunchtime bell rang.

**At Lunch**

''Hey Skyer! Come sit with us!'' Becca said, which made Beth Corrocan come over. ''Is everything alright here?'' Beth said glancing at Skyler and Becca. ''Yep, I was just inviting Skyler to sit with us'' Becca said. ''But he said he was sitting with you'' She continued, in a way she seemed jealous. ''You can sit with becca if you want Skyler, its not my choice'' Beth said, joining Sam and Jude at a table. Skyler retreated to Becca's table with her friends, Tiffany and Lily-anne. They weren't junior cheerios, just very popular like Beth. Garrett and Drake eventually joined them. ''Hey can I sit here?'' Megan had said pointing to a empty seat between Sam and Jude. Sam was interupted from deep though. ''Sure!'' Beth said, slurpping her milk. ''I'm Megan, ya know - from auditions?'' Megan said making sure they knew who she was. ''We know and by the way you are a amazing singer!'' Jude said smiling at her. ''Totally'' Sam agreed. ''Yep'' Beth said but she had popped the 'P'. ''So, do you have a crush yet?'' Sam asked trying to get the deeds. ''Umm, maybe...''She replied. they had figured she was a new student as they had never seen her before. ''Oooh tell us'' Beth said getting excited. ''Drake!'' Megan exclaimed. ''Shut up!'' Jude said. ''No, its true!'' Megan replied even more louder. ''No, I mean shut up because they can hear you overthere,''Jude pointed over her shoulder and Megan could see Drake staring at her. She smiled awkwardly and he did too. ''Anywhat, I heard there was a new gym teacher and football coach.'' Sam said, bitting in to her apple. ''Whats his name?'' Beth and Jude said at the same time. ''Coach Puckerman, I think'' Megan stated while trying to eat the crap that the lunch ladies had given her. ''How do you know?'' Beth said as she finished off her meal. ''Gym class'' Megan said. Beth gave a 'oh right' look and walked away.

**Under the Bleachers - Lunch Time**

Beth usually went under the bleachers to chillax just when lunch was about to end. ''Hey'' A voice said, Beth looked around and saw it was Garrett. ''What do you want,'' She said in a adjitated tone. ''I want you back, I love you Beth'' Garrett said as he moved closer to her. ''Well I hate you, you went around terrorising innoccent kids just for fun.'' Beth said angry that her new public enemy no.1 was talking to her. ''I am sorry, I really am'' Garrett replied still not showing anger to her. ''I don't care, we won't be together ever again,'' Beth said turning around to not have any eye contact with him. ''Oh, we will be very soon'' Garrett said and he reached for Beth's hand but she punched him in a private place. ''You sick bastard'' Beth said as she ran away.

**At Glee Club (Auditorium)**

''Ok guys, this week you will have to preform a number by your musical idol and it can be any genre'' Shelby stated writing down 'Idol' on the whiteboard. ''Miss C, can I preform first?'' Sam said sticking her hand up. ''Sure Sam!'' Shelby said. Sam put her purple IPod in the docking station and began.

(**Bold** = Sam)

**In the blink of an eye**

**I was falling from the sky**

**In the blur, you took my breath away**

**And my heart starts beating**

**And my lungs start breathing**

**And the voice in my head starts screaming**

**I'm alive!**

**You're like a laserlight, burning up**

**Burning down, on me**

**You're like a laserlight, burning up**

**Burning down, on me**

**You make me feel good,**

**You make me feel safe,**

**You make me feel like I could live another day**

**You make me feel good,**

**You make me feel safe,**

**You know I wouldn't have it any other way**

**(D-D-D-David G)**

**(Je-Je-Je-Jessie J)**

**You and me, face to face**

**And there's so much I could say**

**On these words, and forever seem the silence**

**Can you hear, that box bre-brea-breaking**

**And the world starts sha-sha-shaking**

**They keep talking, talking, talking**

**But we're walking, walking, to the light**

**Tonight, tonight**

**You're like a laserlight, burning up**

**Burning down, on me**

**You're like a laserlight, burning up**

**Burning down, on me**

**You make me feel good,**

**You make me feel safe,**

**You make me feel like I could live another day**

**You make me feel good,**

**You make me feel safe,**

**You know I wouldn't have it any other way**

**Stop...please don't stop...I won't stop**

**We won't stop...**

**In the blink of an eye**

**I was falling from the sky**

**In the blur, you took my breath away**

Everyone clapped, Sam's voice was powerful. ''Sam...woah'' Becca said through clapping. ''It must of took alot of emotional struggle to go through that piece'' Shelby stated reminding to talk to Sam after class. ''It did'' Sam said blankly, she looked worryied. No-one had ever see such a happy girl like her be like this. ''Um mom can I go next but this song isn't by my Idol its just one that I feel suits me.'' Beth said putting her hand up. ''Go ahead sweetie'' Shelby said reassuringly.

(**Bold **= Beth)

**It's all the same, only the names will change**

**Everyday it seems we're wasting away**

**Another place where the faces are so cold**

**I'd drive all night just to get back home**

(Just then 'Coach Puckerman' came through the door and Shelby was lost for words.)

**I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride**

**I'm wanted dead or alive**

(Coach Puckerman approached her and sat beside her. ''what the hell are you doing here?'' Shelby whispered. ''I should ask you the same question,'' He replied, not making any eye contact.)

**Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days**

**And the people I meet always go their separate ways**

**Sometimes you tell the day**

**By the bottle that you drink**

**And times when you're alone all you do is think**

(''Is Beth with you?'' Coach then again asked, still not making eye contact. ''Take a look for yourself'' Shelby replied as she slightly pointed at the rocker girl singing.)

**I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back**

**I play for keeps, 'cause I might not make it back**

**I been everywhere, and I'm standing tall**

**I've seen a million faces an I've rocked them all**

(Coach stared at the tall girl with dark hair and rocker clothes as she sang. She had the same eyes as Quinn and his nose. ''She dyed her hair dark when she was 10, thats when she realised she had no dad and became a rebel'' Shelby explained.)

**I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride**

**I'm wanted dead or alive**

**I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side**

**I'm wanted dead or alive**

**And I ride, dead or alive**

**I still drive, dead or alive**

**Dead or alive**

**Dead or alive**

**Dead or alive**

**Dead or alive**

Everyone clapped hard including Coach Puckerman who clapped even harder. ''That Beth, was amazing.'' Skyler said slightly lovestruck in someway. ''Thanks kid'' Beth replied. Coach laughed, he had said that many times in middle school. ''Who is this?'' Caitlin said pointing to Coach Puckerman. ''I am Noah Puckerman, but you guys call me Coach, ok?'' Noah or his high school nickname 'Puck' said. ''Woah, somehow I have deja vu... have I met you before'' Beth said confusingly. ''Umm well I-'' Puck started before he was cut off by someone. ''Nope, you have never met him before.'' Shelby stated. ''Miss Corrocan can I have a word'' Puck said as he gestured to the door. ''Of course'' Shelby replied as they stepped out of the classroom. ''So hows your life been?'' Shelby asked. ''Well I am with Quinn and we are engaged to be married and I thought this would be a great time to get Beth back'' Puck said seriously. ''I am sorry, Beth has to decide that and plus she doesn't even know you exist'' Shelby said, getting slightly angry. ''So whats up with Rachel and you anyway'' Puck said, he could see she didn't flinch like she used to when people mentioned her name. ''I am in contact and Beth is too, she finished NYADA but when she came back she had told me that her and Finn are completely finished, Beth thinks the world of her and when she is with her she becomes..well more girlish and normal.'' Shelby said while stopping to take a breath. ''Oh, well Quinn wants Rachel as her maid of honour and Beth could be a flower-girl or bridesmaid.'' Puck said simply. ''Thats great but when is the wedding?'' Shelby said, getting her mini calender book out. ''8th of June, next year'' Puck stated as he checked if Beth was avalible. ''But thats her birthday'' Shelby said. ''I know, its a treat for her sorta'' Puck replied softly. ''I am having a meal tonight with some family friends and I would love it if you and Quinn could come.'' Shelby said trying to change the subject. ''Me and Q will be there'' Puck confirmed and he walked away.

**Under The Bleachers At End Of School**

''Hey kid!'' Beth called out to Skyler who was drawing something. ''Oh hey Beth'' Skyler said peacefully. ''Why are you not at home?'' Beth said wondering how Skyler wasn't away yet. ''Mom is outta town for the weekend and she left me alone'' Skyler said, annoyed at the latter. ''What! Alone with nobody else?'' Beth said as she took a seat beside him. He nodded quickly and didn't look up from his picture. She was curious now, she had never seen him draw. ''What'cha drawing there?'' Beth questioned trying to get a peek. ''You,'' Skyler said. He suddenly looked up and they both looked at each other. She smiled, he smiled. She laughed, he laughed. ''Why me?'' Beth questioned, thinking of why such a intelligent, talented boy would draw her. Oh god - this is Beth Corrocan we are talking about here, she doesn't fall for just anyone, so why was he so special? ''You help losers like me not get slushies, you are so scared of what people will think of you and yet you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen! You so kind and soft even though you act badass and I kinda like you...'' Skyler explained as he carried on his drawing. ''No-one has ever called me beautiful, hot yes but not beautiful'' Beth said, crying happy tears. ''I didn't mean to make you cry, i'm sorry'' Skyler said as he comforted her. ''No, its happy tears,'' Beth said smiling. They stared into each others eyes deeply for about a minute. ''I think this is the part where we kiss...'' Skyler said peacefully. And thats when it happened they kissed.**(A/N: Awwww!)** When they finally broke away Beth said, ''So I am here to ask you if you would like to come to my mom's dinner thing tonight, I would ask Sam or Jude but they are both got stuff going on.'' ''I would love too'' Skyler smiled. ''Ok lover boy, lets go!'' Beth said in a flirtatious tone as she pulled him to her house.

**At Beth's House **

The Corrocan family consisted of Shelby and her adopted daughter Beth Corrocan (but no-one knew she was adopted, they lived in the giant mansion in town. ''Hey honey! Hey Skyler?'' Shelby said as she invited the two kids into their house. ''Hey mom, ya know how you said I could bring a friend?'' Beth answered slightly explaining how Skyler was there. ''Oh yeah, well you guys can go in to the studio, all the kids are there - can you guys look after them?'' Shelby said again. ''Totes, come on Skyler, we gotta babysit a bunch of kids'' as she pulled Skyler into the Studio. It was sorta like a livingroom but with a stage and a couple off mics and instruments. ''Hey Beth!'' A small toddler said excitedly. ''Hey Gracie!'' Beth replied with a light tone to her voice. Gracie climbed on Beth's back quiet gracefully as Beth pretended to be a flying plane. ''Hey Beth,'' another child said. ''Hey John'' Beth said plainly. ''Bethie, can you play piano like you did last time with that girl playing gutiar,'' another small girl said. ''Ok Lucy,'' Beth said as she walked up to the piano. She started playing 'The River Flows In You'' by Yiruma. ''Now sing!'' two twins said. ''Sure thang Paul and Paula, Skyler wanna help?'' Beth asked Skyler who was still amazed she could play piano. ''Sure 'thang','' Skyler said as he did the ' with a up and down of his two finger like bunny ears. Everyone laughed, some of the adults such as Puck, Quinn, Shelby and other people started coming in the studio to listen to music.

(Skyler**, Beth**, **Both**)

**This thing called love I just can't handle it **

this thing called love I must get round to it 

I ain't ready 

**Crazy little thing called love**

**This** **thing **(This Thing) **called love **(Called Love)

**It cries** (Like a baby)

**In a cradle all night **

It swings (**Woo Woo**)

**It jives** (Woo Woo)

It shakes all over like a jelly fish, 

**I kinda like it **

**Crazy little thing called love**

(''Is that Beth?'' Quinn Fabray, Beth's real mother said. ''The one and only'' Puck replied as he pulled his fiance closer too him and they smiled)

There goes my baby 

She knows how to Rock n' roll 

She drives me crazy 

She gives me hot and cold fever 

Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat

(People started dancing but Puck and Quinn were at the front to see their little girl and her 'friend' sing)

**I gotta be cool relax, get hip **

**Get on my track's **

**Take a back seat, hitch-hike **

**And take a long ride on my motor bike **

**Until I'm ready **

**Crazy little thing called love **

I gotta be cool, relax, get hip 

Get on my track's 

Take a back seat, hitch-hike 

And take a long ride on my motor bike 

Until I'm ready

Crazy little thing called love 

**This thing called love I just can't handle it **

this thing called love I must get round to it 

**I ain't ready **

**Crazy little thing called love **

Crazy little thing called love 

**Crazy little thing called love **

Crazy little thing called love 

**Crazy little thing called love **

**Crazy little thing called love **

**Crazy little thing called love **

**Crazy little thing called love **

Everyone clapped and cheered but Puck and Quinn cheered the loudest. ''Beth, someone is here to see you!'' Shelby said excitedly, no-one noticed that she had slipped away half way through the song to answer the door.

And you'll never guess who was there. Rachel Berry.

**-GLEE-**

**Well thats Part 1 done, now for part 2 which I haven't even written it. LOL**

**Songs Used ~**

**Cooler Than Me - Mike Posner**

**Club Can't Handle Me - Flo-Rida**

**Exceptional - China Anne McClain**

**White Rabbit - Jefferson Airplane**

**LaserLight - Jessie J and David Guetta **

**Dead Or Alive - Bon Jovi**

**Crazy Little Thing Called Love - Queen **

**################**

**Thanks for reading and for now TTYLXOX ^-^ **

**- MBAVlover11**


	4. Chapter 3 : Meeting Old and New

**Hello ! **

**So today i'm just doing a little story (but not a one-shot !) of Beth's life when she is 12. **

**Glee does NOT belong to me !**

**Sam is like Santana and Brittany, Beth is like Puck and Quinn, Olivia is like Rachel, Jude is like Tina (but not asian) and Megan is like Mercedes **

**Skyler is similar to Finn, George is like Kurt (But not gay), Klaus is like Blaine (but not gay), Drake is like Mike (but he is black), Garrett is like Puck.**

**The other characters are not based on old characters**

**No-one is related to a old character except from Beth **

**-GLEE-**

**At the Corrocan Household**

''Oh my! Beth! Haven't you grown!'' Rachel said as she put her bags down. ''Rachie!'' Beth said as she automaticly sprang into Rachel's arms. ''Rachel, I haven't seen you in like forever!'' Quinn said as she then went to hug Rachel too. ''Aww I know but guess what...I will be preforming as Maria in West Side Story on Broadway!'' Rachel exclaimed. ''Hon, thats great!'' Shelby said as she went to hug Rachel aswell. ''Rachel, this is Skyler,'' Beth said and continued with, ''he is in my glee club,'' ''Thats great, you guys do know that I was in glee club too in high school!'' Rachel then repeated. ''Well all the adults come into the livingroom and the kids can stay here or whatever,'' Shelby said as she guided everyone away. ''Skyler, do you have a aunt or uncle in this town?'' Beth said pulling Skyler towards a phone. ''I have a aunt just a hour away,'' He answered back. ''Okay, so why don't I phone her and she can come and pick you up because it is quite late,'' Beth then said again. ''Ok, but i'll phone her.'' Skyler said as he rang the number. Beth went back into the studio as he phoned so she could look after the kids. ''My auntie will be here any minute because she was shopping in town,'' Skyler said when he went in the studio. ''Ok, lets tell my mom that you are going then,'' Beth said as they went in the kitchen.

**In The Kitchen**

''Mom, Skyler will be leaving soon,'' Beth said as she interupted a conversation between Shelby, Rachel and Quinn. ''Okay, well it was lovely having you Skyler and you can come up to our house anytime,'' Shelby said just as the doorbell rang. ''It will be my Aunt May, bye Beth,'' Skyler said and he left. ''Mom, can me and Rachel talk so I can show her my room? Because one of your friends said that they would look after the kids,'' Beth said, wanting her so-called 'older sister' to follow her. ''Ok Bethie'' Rachel said as she followed Beth. ''I am going on holiday next week and I was wondering if you or Noah wanted to step in?'' Shelby asked, ''Sure I was contacted to teach Drama class anyway'' Quinn replied taking a sip from the wine thatShelby had poured her before Beth came in. ''So when are you going to tell Beth that i'm her Mom?'' Quinn said. Quinn had changed alot since high-school, her short blonde hair was now long like it used to be. Her skin was quite pale, with pink lips and rosy cheeks. ''I don't want to,'' Shelby said and continued with, ''Beth wants me as a mother, no-one else, understood? Because if I see you ever speak of me _not_ being her mom infront of Beth, I will not let you ever see her ever again.'' Shelby said and with that she walked away to tend to her other guests. ''Noah we are leaving goodbye Shelby'' Quinn said as she pulled Puck to the door and left.

**Beth's Room**

''Rach, could you maybe give me a make-over?'' Beth said as she pulled out some secret girly make up and girly clothes. ''Like just for tonight?'' Rachel said back to her looking at all the dolls on Beth's wall. Surprisingly, Beth's room had spring colours and not goth ones that you would expect. ''No, forever.'' Beth replied and continued with, ''And I want my hair blonde again,'' ''Well, I will be staying here for a month since the West Side Story auditions are next month, so maybe after school tomorrow we can go into town and get you a new wardrobe,'' Rachel said, ''Oh, ok then,'' Beth said in a slight dissapointed tone. ''And guess what?'' Rachel said, both her and Beth now sitting down to have a girly talk. ''What?'' Beth questioned, getting excited. ''My high school reunion is this Saturday and I was wondering if you want to go? Mom's going on holiday anyway,'' Rachel said, secretly she wanted to make Quinn and Beth at least have a conversation. ''Okay!'' Beth exclaimed.

**The Next Day, At The Friday Glee Club Meeting.**

''Miss Corrocan I would like to perform.'' Catlin told Shelby, standing from her chair and walked to the centre of the auditorium. ''Ok Catlin, sing whenever you are ready,'' Shelby responded as everyone looked at Catlin.

(**Catlin**)

**Maybe you caught the train just like you said you did**

**Maybe it broke down but you didn't give up**

**Maybe you got pinned down by all the weight of gifts**

**That you were bringing me to show your love**

**Maybe you got lost on the way back to my house**

**Maybe you called and I was on the phone**

**Maybe you thought if you were late I'd throw you out**

**Maybe you think I like being on my own,**

**Yeah right**

**Yeah right**

**I mean honestly**

**You lied to me like I'm not there**

**Yeah right**

**Yeah right**

**You must be mad, you lied so bad**

**Just listen to yourself**

**Yeah right**

**Yeah right**

**You'll lose my love**

**If you keep it up**

**Yeah right,**

**Maybe you got messed up by someone in your past**

**Maybe you give me what I gave to you**

**Maybe it all makes sense of why you run so fast**

**Acting like this is some police interview**

**Maybe you're waiting for my birthday to arrive**

**And then you're gonna tell me everything**

**Yeah right**

**Yeah right**

**I mean honestly**

**You lied to me like I'm not there**

**Yeah right**

**Yeah right**

**You must be mad you lied so bad**

**Just listen to yourself**

**Yeah right**

**Yeah right**

**You'll lose my love**

**If you keep it up**

**Yeah right,**

**Don't think about it**

**Yeah, you forget about it**

**Don't worry' bout,**

**Yeah right**

**Yeah right**

**You'll lose my love**

**If you keep it up**

''Go Catlin!'' George shouted at the end and Catlin blushed. ''Can I perform now Miss C?'' Garrett said. ''Go ahead,'' Shelby said.

(**Garrett**)

**I'm at a payphone trying to call home**

**All of my change I spent on you**

**Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong**

**Where are the plans we made for two?**

**(**This song was definatly directed at Beth**)**

**Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,**

**The people we used to be...**

**It's even harder to picture,**

**That you're not here next to me.**

**You say it's too late to make it,**

**But is it too late to try?**

**And in our time that you wasted**

**All of our bridges burned down**

**I've wasted my nights,**

**You turned out the lights**

**Now I'm paralyzed,**

**Still stuck in that time,**

**When we called it love,**

**But even the sun sets in paradise**

**I'm at a payphone trying to call home**

**All of my change I spent on you**

**Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong**

**Where are the plans we made for two?**

**If "Happy Ever After" did exist,**

**I would still be holding you like this**

**All those fairy tales are full of it.**

**One more stupid love song, I'll be sick**

**Now I'm at a payphone...**

''That was really good Garrett!'' Becca and Jude said at the same time and shot evil eyes at each other. ''I know, i'm awesome,'' He said in responce. ''Miss Corrocan, I missed my audition yesterday, can I do it now?'' A boy with slicked back hair said. ''Sure, whats your name?'' Said Shelby as she reached for her clipboard. ''Klaus,'' 'Klaus' answered and walked on stage.

(**Klaus**)

**I, I wanna save you**

**Wanna save your heart tonight**

**He'll only break ya**

**Leave you torn apart, oh,**

**It's a quarter to three can't sleep at all**

**He's so overrated**

**If you told me to jump, I'd take the fall**

**And he wouldn't take it,**

**All that you want's under your nose, yeah**

**You should open your eyes but they stay closed, closed,I, I wanna save you**

**Wanna save your heart tonight**

**He'll only break ya**

**Leave you torn apart, oh,**

**I can't be your superman,**

**But for you I'll be super human,**

**I, I wanna save ya, save ya, save ya tonight**

**I wanna save ya, save ya, save ya tonight**

**I wanna save ya, save ya, save ya tonight.**

Lots of people clapped including : Shelby, Beth, Skyler, Olivia, George, Megan, Drake and Catlin but others didn't. ''Ok Klaus, you are in!'' Shelby decided as he took a seat next to Catlin. ''Hi,'' Klaus said to Catlin. ''Hey,'' She said back to him and they both smiled. ''Ok, can I go next and can Garrett perform with me? We share the same favourite band,'' Jude said. ''Yeah, go ahead,'' Shelby said again.

(**Jude**,Garrett,**Both**)

Nice legs, Daisy dukes, makes a man go woowoo

Thats the way they all come through like woowoo woowoo!

Low-cut, see-through shirts that make you woowoo

Thats the way she come through like woowoowoowoo

**Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down**

**Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down**

**I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out,now**

**L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce**

**How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out now**

**L-O-V-E's just another word i never learned to pronounce**

**You know that type of shit just don`t work on me,**

**Whistling and trying to flirt with me,**

**Don't take it personally **

**Cuz we were never in love**

**It doesn't really matter who you say you are**

**Sing it out the window of your car**

**Find another girl across the bar**

**Cuz L-O-V-E's not what this was**

(Garrett and Jude got closer to each other at this bit, so close that they were inches away from each other.)

**I think I should know,**

**How to make love to something innocent without **

**leaving my fingerprints out,**

**Now, L-O-V-E's just another word I never learn to **

**pronouce**

**How, do I say I'm sorry but the word is never gonna **

**come out**

**Now, L-O-V-E's just another word I never learn to **

**pronouce**

''That was amazing as usual Jude,'' Shelby said clapping, as was everyone else. ''Thanks Miss Corrocan, I have been practising with my vocal chords,'' Jude said again before siting down. ''Anyone next?'' Shelby asked, but no-one put their hand up. ''Ok, well I have some good news, I will be going on holiday and someone will be stepping in as glee club and Drama teacher,'' Shelby exclaimed, waiting for questions. ''Who mom?'' Beth said as she leaned back in her plastic chair. ''She is called Quinn Fabray, she used to be in Glee club with Rachel, Beth and she is also one of Rachel's best friends,'' Shelby told her class. ''Oh, was that the blonde lady at the party?'' Beth said, questioning her mom. ''Yes Beth, it was her,'' Shelby then replied. Just then the bell rang. ''Okay guys so thats the week over so I hope you have a great weekend and I will see you in a couple of weeks!'' Shelby exclaimed as the kids walked out of class.

**Saturday With Beth And Rachel**

Rachel and Beth had first gone out to the cosmetic store to get some hair dye and make-up. They had then continued to the clothes shop to get some cute and girly clothes when : ''OMG! Berry is that you!'' A voice said and when they turned around it was revealed to be Santana Lopez, one of Rachel's best friends from senior year. ''Oh my god, Santana! I haven't seen you in like forever!'' Rachel exclaimed as she turned around to face the latin/spanish girl. ''You look the same as you did in senior year!'' Santana said while going to hug Rachel. ''Aww thanks, anyway Santana this is Beth!'' Rachel then said gesturning to Beth, who was poking the ground with a stick for some reason but when she heard her name her head sprang up. ''Oh hai thar,'' She said weirdly, continuing to poke the ground. ''So what are you guys doing here?'' Santana asked turning to face Rachel once again. ''I'm giving Beth a make-over,'' Rachel replied happily. ''Woah. Berry. Giving. a make-over. I thought i'd never see the day!'' Santana said while giving one of her famous smirks. ''Oh why thank you S!'' Rachel said sarcasticly. They burst in to heaps of giggles and Beth just stared, puzzled.


End file.
